Conversations with Wordy New chapter up
by MissingFlashpoint
Summary: Ed turns to his old friend in the aftermath of the Priority of Life call and Dr. Toth's latest visit.
1. Chapter 1

Conversations with Wordy

Ed Lane reached for his phone as he entered the parking garage at headquarters and pressed the speed dial for Wordy. It rang and then transferred to voice mail. Ed hesitated for a moment and then said, "Wordy, I was checking to see if you had time for a beer sometime soon. Let me know….not at The Goose. Some place we could talk. Okay. Call me."

It had been a long day when Wordy headed toward his car. His cell beeped with a new message and Wordy's brows knitted as he listened to Ed's cryptic message. He glanced at his watch and dialed his old friend's number. Ed picked up quickly. "Wordy, how's it going?" "You tell me, Ed. You okay?" Wordy asked. His friend sounded like he was forcing normalcy and that worried Wordy. That didn't happen unless things were definitely not normal. "We just haven't touched base in a while. If you don't have time, I get…" He was interrupted by his old partner-in-crime immediately. "Ed! I've got time. You want to come to my house or do you want to meet somewhere. Shelley and the girls went to see her mom so I was just going to throw a couple of burgers on the grill." Ed quickly agreed to that plan and offered to pick up the beer.

Ed rang the door bell, but walked in with the ease of having done so many times over the years. Wordy tossed him a bottle opener and waved his friend to follow him out to the deck. Ed opened a beer and then glanced at Wordy, "Can you drink with your meds?" "Yes, big brother, a beer is fine." Wordy replied with a hint of snark and a smile. He put the burgers on the hot grill, closed it and turned to face this man who meant so much to him. They both started talking at once and then lapsed into silence at the same time, as well. Each felt the tension and desperately wanted things to return to normal between them. Ed held his hand up and said, "I don't know if I fully apologized for the way I handled things. I know I went off the rails a bit." Wordy jumped in with a smirk, "Ah, you mean breaking into my locker, taking my gun or…" Ed interrupted him, "Yeah, all of that. I was confused, pissed and scared for you, but I certainly didn't handle it well."

Wordy flipped the burgers and then sat across from his buddy. "I didn't really mean to lie to you. You have to remember that you were out for months after Toth's review of us. I went to the doctor and he let me know right away that something significant was going on. I didn't share with you because you were hurt and Sophie and Izzy needed you. Greg was aware when they thought it was a brain tumor, then when they ruled that out and when they finally came to a diagnosis. I responded so well to the meds. It gave us the hope that this wouldn't mean a lot. I had been so worried for months that I actually felt the best I had in a long time. Unfortunately, that relief soon gave way to worry about what would happen if or when the meds weren't as effective anymore. I was working it through. You just helped things along faster." Wordy ended his unusually long discourse with a friendly grin and a flip of the burgers onto their buns.

Ed took a bite and chewed silently for a moment. Then said quietly, "I wish I was there for you, buddy." Wordy smiled in reply, "Eddie, you had a lot on your plate. We're good…..really. Life's not the same and I miss Team One like a missing limb, but you're here. I'm here. I see you all. We're family." The men continued to eat with an easy silence between them. As they finished, Wordy cracked open a second beer for each of them, looked his friend in the eye and asked, "So are you going to tell me what has you all wrapped up now?" A look of surprise crossed the bald man's face. Wordy continued, "Ed, I can read you too. Most of this stuff we've already talked through. What's going on now? Are Sophie and the kids alright?"

Ed played with the neck of the brown beer bottle and the silence stretched a bit. Finally, he looked up and stated, "I think the boss is headed for trouble or already there. Every day I grow more worried that I'm going to end up standing outside that briefing room like the day we talked Danny down. Every day." Wordy had a puzzled look on his face. "What? When has this all gone down? I know you've had some big calls and you told me about the horrific one with the ex cop, but I didn't get the sense things were this bad!"

Ed again measured his words in reply. "That day was a prime example, Word. This guy was hanging the boss from the scoreboard at the arena. He was beyond a red, you know? Greg hates heights, knew we had no tac options and he's up there fighting for his life. He was just laying it all out there. Raw, you know. Talking about Dean, the team and all the places he thinks he's failed. So much so that Spike wanted to ditch the audio drive so it wouldn't be on the record. The guy pulls the boss up safely, but it's apparent he's beyond the point of reach and takes a swan dive." He paused and then went on. "I knew Greg would take it hard. You know him—he only sees the failures these days. He told me he killed the guy, Wordy! The subject was a breath away from killing the boss and all Greg can do is worry about what he did or didn't do to save him!" Wordy could hear the frustration and concern in the Team Leader's voice as he went on. "Today, Dr. Toth called soon after shift started. Did you know that Sam and Jules are back together?" Ed glanced up to see Wordy shake his head. "Yeah, well, Greg's been aware. All's been fine and dandy until the lovebirds were chatting about honeymoon locations one day with their mikes on…." Wordy's expression would be comical in any other situation. He managed a choked, "Go on."

Ed took a long pull on his beer and continued, "So Toth comes in to suspend the boss who promised him the knuckleheads wouldn't cross the line. In the meantime, we get a hot call at a research lab. A pissed off ex employee is on a rampage about a tainted vaccine he'd been given and if the biological agents get into the wrong hands, we in deep…" He paused again to drink and continued in a rush. "Jules was in the line of fire and the Sarge got on line with us. The situation went FUBAR and Jules was hit in an artery by shrapnel and exposed to anthrax. Sam followed the Priority of Life code to save the hostages and that was witnessed by the good doctor." The Team Leader noted his friends mouth forming the questions and jumped in before the words were out. "Jules is good, Word. Lost some blood and needs IV antibiotics, but you know her. She's a trooper. She was more worried about not talking the subject down than herself. Sam was a wreck, but he held it together too."

Wordy got up, went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of lemonade. He came back and sat down slowly. "Okay, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. What aren't you telling me?" Eddie sighed and almost growled the rest out. "We came back to the barn. Toth was actually fairly human. Asked about Jules. Told us he would recommend the team stays intact. But, Sarge has one week to decide if he wants to lead the team. I'm thinking great we're good to go. I'm grinning like a demonic fool and suggesting we go use the suspension papers for target practice." He stops and looks at Wordy who urges him on, "Yeah, and?" Ed stops and meets his friend's gaze. Greg takes the papers and says he has to think on it. Wordy, what's to think about? This team is Greg's. We need him."

Suddenly, Ed stands up and starts clearing the table. Wordy holds up a hand and says "Eddie….." However, his friend quickly stops him. "You know what, Word. This is going to be fine. The boss just needs a good sleep, maybe a little down time. He's good. We're good. He has to know this just can't happen." Wordy looks at him with those knowing eyes and says, "Eddie, sit. Sit. Listen to me. Whatever's going on in the boss's mind is his to work through. He can't be the hero all the time. He's had a lot in the last couple of years and isn't one to lean on anyone. We can be there for him. You can give him the good old Ed Lane reality check, but this is going to come down to him working things out. I just can't see him being finished, Ed, I just can't. However, I will say there is life after the SRU, buddy and if that's what he needs, then we have to be there for him."

Ed looked at him and replied, "I can't accept that, Wordy. I just can't accept that. He's not done. We're not done." Kevin Wordsworth looked at his friend of twenty years and knew it was time to stop pushing. He changed the subject gently. "Picnic next week? We're all still on. Shelley's planning to bring watermelon and pasta salad. The girls can't wait to play with Izzy." Ed seemed grateful for the reprieve. He smiled and joked, "Spike has been trying to duplicate his father's wine recipe. We'll need some designated drivers." They walked towards Ed's car and Wordy gave his friend and a hug. "I'm a phone call away, Ed. I'll see you next week, but call if there's anything….."

In typical Ed fashion, he ended the visit with, "I will, buddy, I will, but we'll be fine. I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2 Reflections

_Although I fully embrace the "snapshot into the characters lives" concept of Flashpoint, I can't help but think about what we didn't see. This episode in particular always pulled at me because of the tense scene when Lew and Spike were "down range." I guess I needed the debrief as well. The conversation between Sam and Wordy got a bit heated and I wanted to hear them work it out. I hope it was something like this._

_Wordy—Chapter_ 2

Wordy watched as Ed drove down the road until the tail lights were in the distance. He turned slowly and headed out to the deck for a quick clean-up. He would be lying if he said he was at peace with the direction his life was taking, but he also knew that he would get to that place. Ed would bust on him if he heard his thoughts about his "feelings" and that brought a quick grin to Wordy's face. However, getting their friendship back on track was a huge step in the right direction. He thought back over their conversations this evening and had to shake his head. Team One trained in both tactics and profiling. Each team member had their strengths and weaknesses. However, they'd all had plenty of training in each area. Talking down a subject even at a threat level red was, for the most part, easier than talking out issues between themselves. If he had to use psychology to come up with a reason, he'd have to admit it was hard being so vulnerable with people who seemed more like superheroes than humans—even when you loved them like family.

The tall man with kind eyes grabbed another glass of lemonade and a sweatshirt then headed back out to the deck. His thoughts wondered back to other conversations he remembered over the years. He couldn't help but go back to the terrible day Lou had been taken from them. He hated when people said "when we lost Lou." They didn't lose Lou. Rafer Wilcox took Lou's life. Took it without regard to what a good man or dedicated cop Lewis was. Wordy grew angry just thinking about the incident. He remember standing with his team mates and the emotion running so high as they all came to the conclusion that nothing could be done to save Lewis Young. It wasn't a pretty sight with each of them snapping and sniping at each other. As close as they were, each member of Team One dealt with issues in their own way. Wordy remembered hoping against hope that Spike had something up his sleeve to pull out a hail Mary save. They all knew how devastated Spike would be if he couldn't come up with an answer. If he allowed his mind to go to that dark place, Wordy could still hear the sound of the blast and Spike anguished cries in the aftermath. For a long time, it was difficult to get that scene out of his mind and thinking about it now didn't make it any less painful. He remember feeling stunned and Jules' small body shaking with sobs as she turned into him for comfort. Sam strode off looking like he was going to blow at any second. Sarge gathered himself the quickest and moved to Spike's side in seconds. Wordy remembered Ed's stone face and shattered eyes staring at the place Lewis had stood moments before. Then, as the team leader was prone to do, he scrubbed his hands across his face, nodded stoically and turned to Wordy. He recalled that time with such clarity. Their eyes met and Ed strode toward them. "Wordy, get Jules to the truck. I'm going to get call for Team Three to handle the scene. I'll try to help the boss get Spike to the truck and then check on…..check on….. things. Can you see if you can round up Sam? I want to get us out of here as fast as possible."

It was a very surreal time and even now it was hard to believe that it all happened. They moved toward the truck and Jules stepped in quickly. She was already starting to gather herself because, well, she was Jules. Wordy walked quickly in the direction he'd seen Sam going. He could still see the "unies" working on crowd control and Inspector Stainton on the radio. It took a few moments to find Sam pacing furiously on the other side of the science center. His fists were clenched and his face was shuttered. Wordy reached for the younger man's shoulder and Sam whirled around with his fist raised. "Whoa, Sam. It's me. It's Wordy!" Sam dropped his arm, but didn't unclench his fists. He just stared into his team mate's face. "Landmines in Toronto, Wordy! Landmines. What the…? What kind of sick…..?"

Kevin Wordsworth took stock of team's newest member and saw that he was just on the edge of control. He ventured slowly with a soft, calm tone, "I know, Sam, I hear ya. Can we go back to the truck now? Eddie wants us to clear the scene as quickly as possible. Team Three is coming to take over." Sam stared into the distance for a long minute and Wordy was afraid he would just storm off again. Then Sam's shoulders sagged and he dropped to a sitting position against the side of the building. "Wordy, I can't go back there and face the others now. I just can't. Go, go without me." His team mate took a breath and sat beside the anguished man. "Sam, it's going to be okay. We have to stay together. Do some debrief. See what….."

Sam interrupted in a broken voice, "Wordy, don't you get it? I sentenced Lou. Every time something was suggested I shot it down. Maybe Lou heard me on the radio and that's why he stepped off. He thought he had to save Spike. I should have kept my big mouth closed."

Wordy knew it was time for a big dose of reality before Sam continue to beat himself up. "Sam, Sam, are you listening to yourself? You didn't sentence Lou to anything. That sick SOB, Rafer Wilcox, did. Lewis Young was a good man and an even better cop. He didn't need you to tell him the situation was dire. He knew it when he heard the click. He knew we knew it and he damn well knew Spike knew there wasn't a happy ending to be had today. Why do you think he sent Spike off to contain the first bomb? Why do think Spike followed Lou's instructions?" The tall constable looked expectantly at his friend. Sam fired back, "That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago, Wordy. You were saying to give Spike a chance and that if anyone could save him Spike could. You had confidence in him. I gave up." The other cop shook his head slowly, "Sam, you know, we all deal differently. Yeah, I wanted the fairy tale ending, but deep down I knew it wasn't coming. It's how we talk things out. You're more pragmatic like Eddie. Doesn't mean you thought any less of Lou or Spike. And it doesn't mean that you wouldn't be celebrating if that pinhole wasn't filled with glue or the mine was a dud. Don't do this to yourself or to us, okay?" Sam just looked at the ground in front of him. Wordy continued, "Come on, the team needs to be together. Spike's going to need a lot of support. We all need support. It's part of the job and we'll get through it together."

Wordy stood up to his full height and reached a hand down to Sam. For a moment, the younger man just looked at the hand offered in friendship then he grasped it and stood to face his team mate. Their eyes met and they each gave a quiet nod worthy of their team leader. Then they turned and headed back to the trucks and their team.


End file.
